The present invention relates to a still video camera with a hand strap, more particularly to a camera capable of preventing an accessory mounted thereon from being lost.
Known electronic still video cameras have been designed so as to record photographed images on storage medium such as a magnetic disk mounted on a electronic still video camera.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such a still video camera comprising a photographic lens 30, a flash light emitting part 31, a magnetic disk accommodating part 32, a shutter button 33 and similar mechanisms. These operating parts are provided on a camera body 3. Moreover, a detachable audio adaptor 2 is fitted to one side of the camera body 3 of the still video camera so that the sound around the camera can be recorded via a microphone 21.
When no sound is recorded, the audio adapter 2 can be detached from the still video camera. Consequently, the above still video camera becomes lightweight and portable when the audio adaptor 2 is detached from the camera body 3. However, in the above described construction, since the audio adaptor 2 can be detached from the camera body 3 and carried as a separate part by an operator, there is fear of losing the adaptor itself. Furthermore, a photographing opportunity may be lost while the operator looks for the adaptor after having detached it from the camera body 3.